Poor Edward
by TukiMiyu26
Summary: Edward has a bit of a problem. Part of it is because of Winry, who has turned into a jealous, obsessive, annoying woman. The other part is caused by a nameless woman he cannot get his hands on. What is the poor guy to do? Ed x OC, possibly Mustang x OC
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"You see that girl over there, Edward?"

I followed the gaze of my friend and coworker to a girl sitting by herself at a far table. She looked sad for some reason, I noticed. "What about her?"

Roy Mustang grinned at me. "You think I can get her to dance with me?"

The strobe lights flashed brightly, blue in some places, red and purple in others. I shrugged. "Why should I care?"

"She wouldn't dance with you," he reminded me, irking my nerves.

"Yes, Mustang, I remember," I ground out. "I don't care what you do." At that, I turned my back on him and stormed off. I reached the back, where I sat to fume to myself. A waitress came by, inquiring whether I wanted a drink or not. I ordered rum and tea, deciding it was time for one. I didn't normally drink but Mustang…I could barely stand to be around him for more than 20 minutes before losing my temper.

I watched him charm his way into her heart, holding her hand, even going as far as kissing her lightly. She smiled sweetly before throwing her drink in his face. At that, I roared with laughter, gaining weird looks. I didn't care.

That has been happening a lot to Roy Mustang. He was a womanizer, yes, but somehow his charm wasn't working so well lately. He found me and sat down across from me, ordering something strong when the waitress brought my drink.

"I didn't know you drank," he commented roughly, shaking the drink out of his hair.

"I don't," I replied before downing half of it. The burn wasn't so bad this time. "Not normally."

"Yeah," he said, lighting a cigarette. "Disgusting habit."

"So why'd she throw the drink in your face?"

"I will have her," he said forcefully. A strange glint showed in his eyes. "I love a woman that plays hard to get."

I shuddered. "Ugh, Mustang." I said. "Whatever you do, don't make her kill you." I sighed. "Or maybe let her. Maybe it'll be a plus."

"I have to find out her name," he mumbled to himself.

I groaned inwardly. Only Mustang… I glanced at her. She looked smug, pulling her light hair up into a ponytail. She gathered her things, and made her way to the door. Before she got there, however, Mustang intercepted her. I sighed. She was going to kill him. Without a shadow of a doubt, she was going to kill him. I made a mental note to plan the funeral, watching carefully.

Surprisingly, there was no one killed, and I felt faint. Even after having a drink thrown in his face, he oozed charm, and managed to get her name. I sighed. That's okay, I didn't need a woman… We began to walk outside.

"Riza Hawkeye," he said, hopping into the driver's side of the car.

"Is that her name?" I groaned. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"He cranked the car. "Yes, that's her name." He smiled, which I rarely ever saw him do, and started to drive. "Yes, I'll take her out on a date…"

When I got home, I tossed my coat over a chair and sat down hard on the couch. "Al! I'm home!"

My younger brother walked around the corner, drying his long hair with a towel. He was shirtless and barefoot, so I knew he'd just gotten out of the shower. "Hey, brother. How did it go?"

"Well, Mustang got some girl's name and a drink thrown in his face. Other than that it was pretty uneventful."

"Oh," he said, sitting down beside me. "Winry called. She demanded that you call her back."

I yanked off my tie and vest, cursing to myself. Winry Rockbell was my best friend, but since I turned 21, she's been on my case to take her on a date. She's turned into a fangirl—loud and obnoxious. "She'll get over it," I muttered. "She'll live if I don't call her."

"When I told her you went out to a bar with Mustang, she freaked out," Al told me. "You better call her."

"I'm not calling her if she's freaking out," I grumbled. "She can wait."

"It'll get worse," he said, getting up to put his towel away. "Call her before she calls you…"

I growled, jerking up the phone and dialing her number. She answered and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Winry?"

"Edward! It's about time you called! Why did you go to a bar?!" She demanded.

"Because I'm old enough, Mom," I snapped. "What did you want?!"

"Can you come over?"

"I'm not taking you on a date, Winry," I said gruffly. "So stop hinting at it. Sorry."

I heard her huff of anger, knowing now she wasn't really upset when I called. Stupid deceptive woman. "Well, when are you going to ask me on a date, Ed?"

"Never!" I snapped. "So stop! I don't want you as a girlfriend, Winry!"

"You're such a stubborn boy, ED!" She shrieked before slamming the phone down.

"Brother, why are you so mean to Winry?" Al asked.

"She's annoying, Al. Have you even talked to her lately? She's about as bad as those girls at work, pointing and giggling." I sighed. "That's annoying."

He shrugged. "It's not so bad."

I pulled my shirt off, taking my boots off. I pulled the braid out of my hair, brushing it out with my fingers. I propped my feet on a coffee table, leaning my head against the back of the couch. About the time I got relaxed, there was knocking at the door. I groaned. "Al, do you mind getting that?"

I heard his footsteps and a woman's voice. I jerked up and pulled my hair out of my face. I stood by Al at the door, my breath catching in my throat, my chest tightening painfully.

In front of us stood an angel. Her long fiery hair hung to her waist. She was soaked to the bone, her shirt clinging to her small frame, her jeans completely soaked, dripping with water. The only thing marring that beautiful face was a long cut under her gray-blue eyes, across the bridge of her nose.

"Can you help me…?" she whispered, looking up shyly. Her face, the part that wasn't covered in blood, turned pink, seeing us shirtless. "Or I could go to someone else's house..."

"Don't be silly," Al said, scrambling out of her way. "Come on in. I know it's a mess."

"Thank you," She whispered. "Your name is Alphonse, right?"

"Yes," Al said. "But how do you know my name?"

"Someone told me," She replied.

I finally snapped out of my trance. "Al, go get her some towels. And a pair of my shorts and a shirt," I commanded. I went to get the alcohol and a washrag, grabbing a stool along the way. I plopped the stool in the middle of the floor, then pulled the nameless girl in between my legs. "Now, this may hurt a bit, but don't jerk, okay?"

She nodded, looking up. "Yes, Edward."

I doused the rag with the alcohol and, feeling guilty, put it on the cut. She cried out, then started to whimper softly. "Sorry…" I said.

"Are these enough towels, brother?"Al asked, walking in. He threw the stuff on the couch. "Brother! What's going on?"

"Chill out, Al. I'm cleaning the blood off her face," I said, inspecting the cut. It wasn't too deep, I noticed with relief. It was just bleeding a lot. Enough to be intimidating, anyways. I taped some bandages to her face and grinned. "That should do it!" I stood, helping her up. "If you want to take a shower or whatever, the bathroom is on the left. Make sure you lock the door. It comes open pretty easily."

She nodded, blushing prettily. "Okay." She began to walk off but paused when I started to speak.

"By the way, what's your name?"

Later that night, when the rain stopped, and we'd taken the girl home (with firm instructions to call us if she needed help, of course) it dawned on me—I still didn't know her name. I cursed to myself. After all that, I hadn't found out her name! She'd merely giggled when we'd asked what to call her, and skirted the issue by asking if we could take her to her house. And, being the biggest loser on the planet, I didn't think about asking her for a price—her name. I felt about 10 inches tall.

"Al," I moaned wearily, curling up into a ball on the couch.

"What, brother?"

"I didn't get her name!"

Al burst out laughting. "Well, brother, you should have tried harder."

I groaned inwardly, furious with myself. The one woman I am truly interested in was IN MY HOUSE, RIGHT IN MY GRASP, and I FORGOT TO GET HER NAME. I could see Mustang's face now. _'Well, Ed, I'm truly impressed. You've really outdone yourself! It just goes to show that you have no charm whatsoever.'_ I growled to myself. I wanted to punch the jerk already.

"Don't look so down. Maybe she'll come back," Al said hopefully.

"Yeah," I pouted. "Maybe." The phone rang and I practically tripped over myself getting to it. "Hello?!" I barked.

"Ed. Hi. Guess who I got to go on a date with me?"

Ugh. Mustang's smug voice. I slammed the phone down. I was not getting any sleep tonight, I thought. If things kept up…I'd either go crazy or explode. Either way it wasn't looking good for me. I buried my face in my hands. "Just shoot me now and get it over with," I muttered to myself.

Al laughed as he curled up in a chair with a book. "Brother, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, I know. But Mustang…has a date. And I can't even get a lousy NAME," I said with anguish in my voice.

"Stop beating yourself up about it. We do know where she lives," Al pointed out.

I instantly perked up. "That's right!"

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

I cursed loudly when we got to the girl's house. There was no car, no sign of her being anywhere near the now-empty house. Al was wise to keep quiet since if he spoke, I would've turned on him. I was angry…very. I would probably never find her now…

Which, I should've expected it, with the way my luck runs. I meet a beautiful girl, take care of her, and now I don't know where she is…

_Lord, I need a drink._


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! Its Tuki~ So hopefully you guys like this chap… I'm a little rusty as far as the FMA characters go, since I haven't written to this since '08 and I haven't watched Brotherhood yet. So this is pretty much the characters and storyline stuffs from after the first season. It has really nothing to do with it so don't worry about spoilers. And I DO have to give a big, big THANK YOOOOOUUU to my dear friend KimmieMarie. She's the one that inspired me to pick this back up again. I love you, daaaahhling. Okay enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy! ~

* * *

Edward's POV

I groaned inwardly, tugging at the tie around my neck and my collar. I hated dressing up like this, even though it had become a regular part of my wardrobe. I always felt choked in a suit and tie, like I couldn't breathe, and tonight it was a little more annoying than usual.

Somehow, I had allowed Winry to talk me into coming to the opera with her (how the hell she'd done it I will never know), and I was completely miserable. She was sitting beside me, chattering away about some kind of new automail arm that she'd been experimenting with, oblivious to my apparent discomfort. I stared off into space, trying to think of anything else but this damn _tie_. Sighing, I slumped in my seat, staring blankly at the stage. The sooner this crap was over, the better, in my opinion.

"Hey, are you paying attention?"

Winry's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at her. "Hm?"

"You weren't, were you?" She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, Ed, you never change, do you?" She smiled slightly. "But that's what I love about you."

I wanted to groan loudly, but I suppressed it, since the lights were going dim. I turned my eyes to the stage, watching the burgundy curtain rise and a couple people walk onstage and begin singing. It was pretty boring, to be honest, and I had a hard time staying awake.

I don't know how long it was before I saw her, but when I did, I was wide awake, clutching the arms of my chair so tightly my knuckles were white. "Oh hell," I breathed, watching her like a hawk.

It was her. The girl I'd looked after two weeks ago. The one whose name I was unable to get. And _damn_ was she beautiful. Her hair was cascading down her back, little sparkly flowers glinting in the bright spotlight as she sang. Her voice was that of an angel, and I felt myself getting sucked into her siren song.

"Ed? You okay?" Winry asked softly. "You're watching her really close."

"I-I'm fine," I stammered, waving a hand at her, continuing to watch the woman onstage. "I've just…she looks so familiar."

"Oh? Maybe someone you've seen at work?" She asked, and I could feel the heat from her stare on my face. She was getting jealous. Of course.

"Yeah, probably," I said shortly, letting her know with the tone of my voice that I wanted this conversation to be over. I was going to get her name. I had to.

XOXOXO

After the opera was over, I quickly split myself from Winry's iron grip, getting lost in the crowd. I wanted to find her, and I couldn't have Winry breathing over my shoulder the whole time. I walked toward the stage, pushing past a couple people, and accidentally knocking someone over in the process. I apologized, holding out a hand to help the person up.

"Oh, I know you," She said, looking at me with a slight blush.

It took me a full moment to realize just who I'd run into, but when I did, words left me. "Oh. Hi."

"You're one of the ones from that night," she continued, slipping her small hand into mine and allowing me to help her up. I held onto her elbow for a second longer than I should have, and upon realization of _that_, I buried my hands in my pockets, looking at the floor.

"Yeah," I said with a slight grin. "How's your cut doing, anyway?"

"It's healing nicely, thanks to you. I appreciate it," she said. "It was nice seeing you again, Edward."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" I blurted before I realized what I was saying.

"Your girlfriend is coming," she said. "She doesn't look happy." She waved, smiling at me. "Until next time."

"Wait," I called, running up to her as she began walking away. "If you don't mind my asking…what's your name?"

"Ed!" Winry yelled from behind me.

"I have to go," the mystery girl said to me, slipping away. "I'll tell you next time we meet, I promise."

I had no choice but to let her go as I turned to face a furious Winry. I sighed. This was definitely going to be a long night.

XOXOXO

"Ed! _Why _were you with _her_?" Winry shouted once we got back to her house. She slammed her hand down on the table, glaring at me the entire time. "I know she's a great singer, but you were on a date with _me_!"

I rolled my eyes, pouting like a child. "You know it wasn't a real date, don't you?"

"To me it was a real date! I thought that you finally wanted to go out with me…" She sniffled pitifully, looking down at the floor, clutching a tissue in her hand. "But all you cared about was going after all the pretty ladies down at the opera house!"

"I never wanted to date you, Winry," I growled, glaring at her. "And I wasn't chasing them to get a date, I just knocked the girl over by mistake."

"It didn't look like a mistake," she argued, looking at me through tear-filled eyes.

"Well, it was, so drop it," I said with finality. I wasn't going to keep fighting with her over something that really wasn't any of her business. It was only going to strain an already tense relationship that much more, and I didn't want to lose her as a friend. We'd grown up together, and as aggravating and annoying as she was, I still cared for her and wanted to be friends. "It's got nothing to do with you, anyways."

"Nothing to do with me…so did you already know this girl?" She said, the flame of anger never leaving her eye.

"I'm not discussing this with you," I said, shaking my head. The front door opened, and Al stepped in, grinning. "Hey, Al."

"Hey," He answered back. "Did you have fun at the opera?"

"Well, I _was_, until Ed decided to leave me and go search for _other women_. I found him with one of the singers in the opera. And now I find out that he knew her before! Do _you_ know anything about a strange woman from an opera?" Winry exploded, her face red as she rounded on my poor brother.

"Girl?" Al's face was one of total confusion as he looked at me. "What's she talking about, Brother?"

"Who the hell knows?" I asked in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air. "I can't think straight around this damn woman, with all her whining." At that, I put my head back down on the table. "It gives me a headache."

"You're so dramatic, Ed," Winry said. "I'm not that bad."

I peeked at her from behind my arms. "I call bullshit."

Al said nothing, just sat down next to me. I could feel the tension radiating off him, and felt guilty since it was mostly my fault. "Hey, brother? Why don't we go home so you two can calm down? You can call her tomorrow and talk it out, okay?"

"What is there to talk about?" I asked him. At his look I sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Goodnight, Winry," Al said for both of us as we walked out the door. "We'll talk to you later. Take care, okay?"

"You too, Al. Goodnight, Ed," She said, throwing a bit of poison into my name. I bit back the urge to snap at her, and Al pushed me out the door first, before shutting it.

"She drives me crazy," I said through gritted teeth, that being the only thing said until we got back to our house.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure it was her?"

I nodded, resting my head on the back of the couch later that night, a warm cup of coffee in my hand and my feet propped up on the coffee table. "It was definitely her, Al. She knew who I was and told me about her cut when I asked."

"What's her name?"

I groaned, feeling much like I had the night that I met her. "I didn't get it."

He whistled lowly, and sat by me on the couch. "Oh. Because of Winry?"

"Yeah. She said she'd give it to me next time we met," I said. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I've never wanted a name as bad as I want hers." I chuckled slightly. "I don't know what it is about her but I need to know…"

"You've never felt this way about anyone before, have you, brother?" Al asked, a hint of curiosity in his soft voice.

"Never, Al." I replied. "I've never cared too much for girls because I thought they'd all end up like Winry." I said jokingly, sticking out my tongue and snickering.

"Ed, be serious. That's not funny. Winry is a great person, and you know she's always cared about us. I think it's sweet. You shouldn't be so cruel to her." Al snapped.

I scrunched my face in annoyance. "Girls aren't kittens, Al..."

"Brother..." Alphonse grunted back at my attitude.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." I snorted. "Look, I know Winry cares, and I care about her too, but not in the way that she wants. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do about her. I've tried to get her to understand but even if we're just hanging out she twists it around to make it look like a date." I sighed. "And you of all people should know that I haven't had time to think about crap like that. But, damn, that girl... I can't get her out of my mind." I raked my fingers through my hair. "It's driving me crazy and I don't like it."

"Why don't you go back to the Opera house? Maybe she'll still be there," He suggested, taking a sip of the hot tea he'd made for himself.

"Yeah, maybe," I said thoughtfully. "I'll take a trip out there tomorrow night."

He nodded. "That would be the best idea," he said.

"Maybe I can finally get my mind off her…" I took a sip of my coffee, shuddering a bit due to the bitterness of it. I continued looking down into the almost-empty coffee mug. "Did you notice something off about her, Al?"

"What do you mean? She seemed fine to me…" He looked at me strangely. "Why do you think something would be off about her?"

"I don't know, there's just something a little strange about the way she's avoiding telling me her name…" I shrugged, then stood. "I've got to get some sleep." I grinned at my brother, ruffling his long hair. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Goodnight, brother," he said with a slight smile.

I smiled faintly on my way to my bedroom, leaving my coffee cup in the sink on the way. Talking to my brother always helped to ease my mind, and I was thankful for him. I didn't know what I would do without him, to be honest…

After getting undressed and laying down in bed, I stared at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. Sleep would probably come easy tonight, since I'd talked things over with Al and I was going to go find her tomorrow. I _would_ find her, and I would get that damn _name_…Even if it killed me trying. I rolled to my side, closing my eyes. Tomorrow would be better, I was sure of it…

* * *

Hehe, and that's it. I have more in mind that I am going to start writing as soon as this is posted so don't panic! The only hint I'm giving you is—It will not be in Edward's POV this next chapter. Reviews are lovely, but please, no flames. I've got to get into the FMA mindset once again, and I can assure you, this will probably get better and have less draggy-boringness. Until then~


End file.
